i need you by my side
by MelloMatt2015
Summary: SEQUEL TO FALLING THROUGH HELL WITH YOU IN MY ARMS it'd been a year sense Roxas was raped by his father, but what happens when his crazy uncle breaks out of jail and want his revenge? read and find out WARNING YAOI Axel-Roxas Demyx-Zexion Sora-Riku
1. Chapter 1

it's been more than a year sense Axel ran into my father room to save my life. I was beaten, raped, and stabbed by that man. Axel shot him. My Axel was a killer. Thank god it was just my father. We're leaving today to go on a vacation to the islands. I heard that Demyx and Zexion are due to get married. It's about time to, they are so good together. No news on Sora and Riku. I think they went off to look at some collages. I love Axel more than anything in the world. speaking of which here he comes. Axel walked into the room, put his bags down and wrapped himself around him.

"hello beautiful, and how are we today?"

"i was fine until you can in"

Axel chuckled and kissed him. He walked over and picked up the bags.

"come on or we are gonna miss our train" Roxas picked up his bags and walked out behind Axel. They got inside the cab. Roxas leaned his head up against Axel as they drove to the station. They stopped at the train station. He and Axel stepped out of the car. They walked up to the train as the care drove away. They got onto the train but, just as the train drove of Axel saw a wanted poster. It read. **WANTED lunatic sephroith breaks out of jail reward 1,500 munny**

** authors note**

**sorry about this being so short. i have little time and wanted to get this started. thanks to those who read and reviewed the first story. i will get the next one up as soon as i can. please review! :):):):)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Was that right? Did Axel just see a wanted poster for Sephiroth? No that can't right. He was taken to crazy house. Axel shook his head, telling himself that he imagined it. He took a seat next to Roxas. He picked up a newspaper and flipped through it. He stopped. There he looked at a picture of a very mad Sephiroth. He looked over at Roxas, who was fast asleep, then got up and walk down to the drivers car. He knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood a tall, red head with a ponytail. Axel stood there in shock for a moment, then a grin spread across his face. He crossed his arms and smirked at the man.

"well, well, well if it isn't baby Reno!"

The man look at Axel as if he had just spoken Japanese. Then the man's eyes got wide and he let out a small gasp.

"Axel? Is that you? man you look, well, well older!"

" Yes Reno. That's what happens when you haven't seen someone in 5 years"

Reno crossed his arms and smiled back. Reno was Axel's little brother. By a year and a half. He ran away five years ago, insisting that he could take care of himself. Axel, being his big brother, tried to talk him out of it but, he wouldn't listen. He walked out the door and never looked back. Axel shook his head.

"you should have called. It broke mom's heart."

"I would but, i got the cops after me. Stole some food from the homeless shelter."

Reno shrugged.

"so how you been?"

Axel handed him the wanted poster.

"tell me what you know about him."

Reno look at the poster and shook his head.

"Mad man. Said he went crazy over some murder bout a year ago. They say he went off screaming something about revenge. Man, i feel sorry for anyone who gets in his way. They say he's armed."

Axel stood there, pale as a ghost. Was it true? Could Sephiroth really be after him? Reno waved his hand in front of Axel's face.

"hey man you ok?, why don't we grab a drink and catch up?"

Axel looked at him for a moment. He blinked

"Reno we are on a train. How the hell are we gonna get a drink."

He sat down and rubbed hid forehead. Reno bent down next to him.

"Axel what the hell is wrong with you?"

"That man is after me. Me and my boyfriend."

Reno's face got all serious and he looked right into Axel's eye's

"Tell me what happened. The Whole story."

So Axel told Reno the story about Roxas's and Sora's abusive father, and how he Raped him. He told him about Sephiroth's attempt to kill him, and about Zexion saving his life. He spilled his guts out to Reno. Then he took Reno to meet Roxas. Roxas was happy that Axel had found his brother, and was not aware yet of the dangers that surrounded them. Finally the train reached Destiny Islands. Just as they were leaving the station, Reno ran up to them. By now Roxas knew about Sephiroth, and was not happy about it either. They turned to Reno, who was running to them.

"I'm coming with you guys.'

Axel shook his head

"No, stay here and make a living for yourself, this is our problem, not yours."

"Axel, im your brother. Your problem is my problem. Plus, i have a gun."

Axel looked at Roxas, who nodded his head.

"Ok Reno, but stay with us, and no shooting unless i say."

Reno nodded ad the three walked off, but they were being watched. From behind a bush sat a very insane Sephiroth.

**Authors note**

**Sorry for the wait. i got caught up with school work! I hope you guys liked it. the next one will be up soon. please review!!!! :))  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Axel, Roxas, and Reno walked down the beach, after a long day of unpacking and planning what to do next. Roxas was troubled with the words that Axel had said earlier.

_Flashback earlier that day_

_I walked into there hotel room to see Axel bent over a map and Reno standing over him. Reno noticed i was standing there and nudged Axel. Axel looked up at me and sighed. He stood up and walked to me._

_"We have a problem with the law."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I want to go after sephiroth"_

_"and?"_

_"The law says that it is illegal to murder, or go after a mentally unstable man in pursuit to capture or harm."_

_"so what do we do?"_

_"i think im gonna do it anyways, im gonna track him down and rip his heart out"_

_Roxas stood there in shock. Axel hated the idea of murder and had a lot of respect for the law. He look at him_

_"What? Axel what are you talking about! We can't just go around breaking the law!"_

_"i know. But we have to. he is coming after us and will kill anyone who gets in his way."_

_Roxas sighed. He new Axel was right, but he did not like it._

_"ok Axel. but we have to be careful"_

_Axel ran up to him and grasped him in a big bear hug. _

_ end of flashback_

Now they were walking on the beach. They had decided to take a few days to relax before going on their Sephiroth hunt. Roxas did not like this idea, but if Axel thought is was a good idea, then it was good enough for him. They stopped along the beach and look out at the sea. Reno sighed.

"It would be good to free again."

Axel turned to him

"Reno, they don't continue to search for someone for 5 years for shopfitting. What the hell did you do shoot someone?"

Reno sighed

"i can't tell you"

"what!? im your brother damn it! now tell me!"

"i shot 5 police officers and 2 kids."

Roxas gasped and Axel fell backwards. Roxas managed to get these words out.

"w-w-why? you-you shoot them?"

Reno nodded

"i was broke and needed money. i was in the drug dealing business."

Axel walked up to him and punched him across the face.

"how could you put Roxas and me in this danger! what are you thinking?!"

Reno balled his hands up into fists.

"Face the facts Axel! our family is made up of outlaws! dad, mom, even grandma! You need to let go of this stupid respect you have of the law! you have to break it to save your dear Roxas over there!"

Roxas decided to step in.

"Axel i don't like it either, but we need him to get to Sephiroth."

Axel sighed

"ok, if it makes you happy I'll put up with it."

Reno smiled and clapped his hands together.

"great! now what do you say to a nice sea salt ice-cream before bed?"

Roxas nodded as they headed out to the ice-cream parlor, but just before that Reno's phone rang. He talked for a min. or two before hanging up, but just before that Axel could swear he heard Reno say "I've got them"

**Authors note**

**sorry it's short! im working on next chapter now. i wonder who Reno was talking to? ;) Please review!!!!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Roxas, Axel, and Reno were all sitting around a round table as Roxas happily licked his ice-cream. Axel was quite suspicious of Reno. Ever sense that phone call he seemed quite worried. Who was Reno on the phone with? If Reno was still dealing drugs Axel would have to kill him. Axel looked over at Roxas who was enjoying his ice-cream. He was so innocent. Why did he have to worry about all this? He looked over to Reno who was looked at his phone as if expecting a call. Just then his phone went off. He grabbed for it so fast he knocked over his drink. He ran off to the bathroom with his phone. Roxas looked at Axel with a confused look. Axel returned the look with a "idk" look. Reno came back a minute later looking mad as cow. He had a red spot on his right sleeve. Axel saw it and look at Reno.

"whats that?" he said pointing at the red spot.

"ketchup, come on we need to go"

"where?"

"i found Sephiroth"

Roxas nearly jumped out of his seat. "what!, how!?"

"lets just say i have connections, he is at 4500 Twilight St."

Axel looked shocked. "what, wait! we can't just walk in. we need to plan!"

"no time, now come"

"but..."

"no time! I'll explain once we get back to the hotel."

_ i hour later_

"Reno! damn it! no im not going tonight!"

"he's gonna be gone!"

Roxas shook his head as the two argued. They had been arguing sense Reno suggested they leave tonight and catch him off guard. He walked over to the ice chest and grabbed a beer. He didn't normally drink but, right now seemed like a good time. He gulped down the first bottle. Then a 2nd then a 3rd. In no more than 3 hours he was completely drunk. He had drunk an entire 12-pack of beer. His vision was blurry and he felt light as a feather. The world was spinning wonderfully when then everything went black.

_next morning_

Roxas cracked his eyes open. Man he had a major headache! He looked around to find himself naked, upside down in a bathtub. He looked over. What the hell was a naked Reno doing laying next to him! He jumped up and groaned as the hangover set in. He puked a few times before cleaning up and getting dressed. He looked around, where was Axel? He went down to the hotel bar to find him sitting alone in a corner. He walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Axel looked up at him.

"oh, your up. How's your first hangover?" He said with a smirk.

Roxas groaned

"erg, awful, ummm. Axel can i tell you something?"

"sure, what?"

"I woke up this morning, naked in the bathtub, with Reno next to me, naked"

Axel froze for a moment then whispered

"what!?"

"oh Axel please forgive me. I was drunk!"

Axel shook his head.

"not you, Reno. He was not drunk"

"What?"

"you drank all the beer and he never left the room to buy some."

Roxas was shocked. Reno had sex with him on purpose? He shivered. Just then Axel raced upstairs. Roxas ran after him. Axel busted through the door to see Reno on the computer. He shut it off and walk to them.

"yes?"

Axel punched him hard.

"Reno you dirty traitor! How dare you fuck my boyfriend!"

Reno opened his mouth to speak but, Axel cut him off.

"I want you out now!"

Reno exploded

"fine! find sephiroth on you own i don't care!"

He stomped out the room, slamming the door behind him. Just then Roxas heard the sound of a gun being clicked behind him.

** Thanks for all the reviews! the next chapter will be the most interesting! please review! :):):)**


	5. Chapter 5

Roxas and Axel turned around to see a gun pointed at them. And a man with blond hair and a small beard behind it. He smelled of rum and cigars. He let out an evil laugh.

"ello boys. Why don't ya come over ere?"

Axel fell backwards of shock

"d-dad?"

Roxas looked very confused

"dad?"

"yes t-this is my father. Luxord."

Luxords grin grew wider

"you remember me."

He snorted

"I'm so flattered, i got em captain"

They turned to the door to see Sephiroth coming in, with Reno behind him, dragging a big bag. Luxord walked over to Reno and patted him on the back.

"good job, son"

Axel shook his head

"i thought you guys where my family."

Luxord laughed as dumped the bag on the bed. There lay tied up and mouth taped Sora, Riku, Zexion, Demyx.

Roxas yelled out

"What the hell! Let them go, they don't have anything to do with this!"

Sephiroth shook his head.

"Afraid i can't do that. Now, Luxord would you so kind to tie them up?"

Luxord nodded his head. Axel could swear he saw a look of pity on his father's face before he tied them up. Once tied up, Sephiroth pulled out a knife and ran it down Axel's face. He yelled put in pain as Sephiroth slashed at his arms.

"dad! please help me dad! im your son! help me!"

Luxord gave a sad and pitiful look. Just as Sephiroth was just about to finish Axel off, Luxord shot his arm. Sephiroth yelled out in pain, as he gave Luxord a look of disbelieve. Luxord punched him across the face.

"get away from my son you son of a bitch!"

Reno ran up. but Sephiroth stopped him.

"no, I'll that care of this, go watch for cops"

Reno nodded and walked off.

Sephiroth turned to Luxord and socked him in the gut.

"big mistake bud."

Luxord groaned

"look, i know you want revenge, but you brother was a bad man, he raped Roxas! He hated him!"

"no! he loved that boy! more then he deserved! He is the reason the love of his life is dead!"

"Sephiroth, death comes to everyone. Now they are together. They would not want you doing this."

Sephiroth shoved the knife into Luxords' chest. Luxord fell to his knees. Then the sound of sirens came from outside Sephiroth let out an angry hiss as Reno ran in. He and Sephiroth jumped out the window, but just before Sephiroth made it out the window Luxord found the strength to raise his gun and shoot Sephiroth in the back, as he fell to his doom. Luxord lowered his gun, and passed out, with the knife still in his chest.

_Axel POV_

I lay there in a pool of blood as i see my father fall, after shooting Sephiroth. I look over at Roxas, Sora, Riku, Demyx, and Zexion. Who were all tied up. Their eyes where full of fear. He slowly walked over to them, and untied them one by one. Then he went to his father. He knelt beside him and he cried. He pulled the knife out of his chest and lowered his head onto his heart. No heart beat or pulse. His father had died to save his life. He held his father close to him. The effect of the blood loss was coming to him. He felt weaker by the moment. He began to lose his eyesight as the last thing he saw was a police officer leaning over him.

** auther note**

**thanks you guys! don't worry this is not the end of the story! i hope you guys liked it. please please please review!!!! :):):)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_"You think he's gonna be alright?"_

_"Sora, you asked us that five minutes ago."_

_"well! He''s my brother and i worry bout him!"_

Roxas slightly opened his eyes to see Sora and Riku standing over him. Sora jumped on him, almost hugging him to death.

"i'm so glad your ok!" Roxas laughed

"me too, Sora, me too"

Roxas looked over to the door to see Demyx pushing Axel in on a wheel chair. Axel had a broken arm, leg, and had scars all over his face.

"Axel I-"

"Roxas don't say anything. your ok and that is what matters."

Roxas smiled, but wait. Where was Zexion?

"where's Zexion?" Demyx's cheerful face vanished.

"He's in surgery. Reno shot him. When they jumped out the window Axel shot Sephiroth, killing him. But Reno ran away. Zexion ran after him. He was chasing him down the street when Reno shot him in the chest. He might not make it."

Roxas felt like a huge weight had dropped on his shoulders.

"W -what?"

Axel sighed.

"Don't worry Rox. i'm sure he would not want you to worry."

Roxas gave a small smile

"what about you dad?"

Axel gave a sad smile

"he died"

"im sorry"

"it's ok, i never really knew him"

The five of them all waited outside Zexion's room. Demyx was pacing back and forth, Roxas was sleeping in Axel's chest, and Sora and Riku where talking about getting married. The doctor came out and coughed. Everyone jerked upward and gave him full attention.

"im very sorry. Zexion's wound was to deep. We did everything we could. He gave a fair fight."

Everyone looked shocked. Demyx sat down and began to weep. The doctor hand Demyx a piece of paper.

"He left this for you"

Demyx nodded and read it.

_Demyx im not gonna make it out alive. i love you with all my heart and will never stop._

_love you forever_

_ Zexion_

**Authors note**

**so sad! but not the end! please give me a review! tell me what you think!  
**


	7. Chapter 7 THE END

3 years later

Axel stood at the alter in a tall and slim suit. Today was the day. The day he would marry Roxas. He began to sweat and pace back and forth. Demyx, who was also at the alter as the best man, laughed,

"Why Axel I've never seen you so worry. What is it? Worry you might get to drunk tonight and show Roxas your wild side?" he said with a smirk.

Axel gave a deep breath. "Whats it like dem?, being married?"

Demyx gave a sad smile. "Me and Zexion had only been marries for a few days, but it was the best days of my life. Then fact that the person you love is finally yours is the best feeling in the world."

Axel was about to respond, but the music came on and Axel and Demyx straitened up, as Roxas came down, he had black pants, tie, and cuffs. White jacket and shoes. He walked down, arm in arm with Sora, who had tears in his eyes. They came up to the alter, Sora gave him a pat on the back and walked over to the side. Axel took Roxas's hands in his. Axel had little tears coming down his face. Roxas chucked lightly. The priest, Father Xemnas, nodded at Axel. Axel took a deep breath.

"Roxas, from the moment i saw you i new you were the one for me. Your beautiful voice, and your sarcastic attitude had me hooked. I will love you forever and i will never leave your side."

Roxas wiped a tear from his eye as he began.

"Axel, my love for you can not be described in words, but I'll do my best. Axel, from the moment i saw you, i was hooked. Your bright green eyes, and cocky smirk. you helped me through so much. life has been hard for both of us, but i know together, we can get through it. I promises i will always love you and never leave your side."

Xemnas nodded to Riku, who brought up the rings. Axel took one of the rings, and slid it onto Roxas finger. Roxas did the same and they turned to Xemnas.

"Do you, Axel, take Roxas as your husband, to honor and treasure him, through sickness and health, through good times and bad?"

"I do."

"Do you, Roxas, take Axel as your husband, to honor and treasure him, through sickness and health, through good times and bad?"

"I do."

"you may kiss the groom"

Axel took Roxas in his arms for a deep kiss. Everyone cheered and clapped. Axel took Roxas's hand, as they walked down the isle.

The after party was a big hit. Axel and Roxas had danced to there song, "Simple and Clean" and everyone had a great time. Few hours later, Axel and Roxas where walking towards the door, arm and arm. Axel kissed the top of Roxas's head.

"You look great babe"

Roxas rolled his eyes as they came to the door. Axel face fell as Reno stepped through the door.

"Yo bro! sorry i missed the party. looks like it was fun, eh?"

"What the hell do you want Reno?"

"Yo, bro! that's a nice way to say hi"

"Reno, why should we forgive you?"

"look, im sorry, i needed the money. I heard about dad, bore man"

"He's dead because of you!"

Roxas turned to Axel.

"Axel, he came to say sorry. you don't have to forgive him, but at least accept his apology."

Axel sighed

"Ok"

Reno gave a huge grin.

"Great! Rude come on in here!"

A big man in a suit came in. He put his arm around Reno.

"So this the famous Axel? Reno is very fond of you"

Axel relaxed a little

"Why don't we sit down a talk?"

Epilogue

After a while Roxas, Axel, Reno, Rude, and Demyx all put aside their grudges and became friends again. Axel and Roxas adopted a little boy named Cloud, who would soon become good friends with the boy next door named Leon. Reno and Rude got married and had no kids. Demyx still holds on to Zexion, but will be happy he went fighting for their friends.

THE END

**authors note**

**Thanks for all your support! i'll be writing a new Zemyx story for keep an eye out for that. please leave me a review! :)  
**


End file.
